


You Missed

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [178]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “This is new,” Shiro said.Keith grunted and clutched at his side, wincing against the fresh wave of pain. “What are you talking about?”“Me taking care of you, for once,” Shiro said. “Seems like I’m usually the one getting hurt.”Keith sighed and rested his head against the wall of the Black Lion. “Just lucky, I guess.”





	You Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "A First Kiss" and "Tending an injury" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/167722594595/hey-could-you-please-combine-8-a-first-kiss-and)

“This is new,” Shiro said. 

Keith grunted and clutched at his side, wincing against the fresh wave of pain. “What are you talking about?” 

Shiro knelt over him with the bandage and spread it over the angry scratches running across Keith’s chest and around his side. It was a miracle they weren’t deeper than they were, Keith thought, but he’d jumped fast enough to keep the injury from being fatal. 

Not fast enough to keep it from hurting like _hell_ , though. 

“Me taking care of you, for once,” Shiro said. “Seems like I’m usually the one getting hurt.” 

Keith sighed and rested his head against the wall of the Black Lion. “Just lucky, I guess.” 

The half-smile on Shiro’s face slipped, and Keith saw the worry crease his brow for a fraction of a second before the smile was back in place. “Very lucky. That…thing, whatever it was, could’ve gotten you a lot worse than it did.” 

“Good thing you were there to get it off me,” Keith said. 

“I didn’t do much,” Shiro said. “You’d already gotten away from it when I got there.” 

“Yeah, barely.” Keith closed his eyes and tried to pretend the scratches didn’t hurt like hell. “If you hadn’t shown up when you did, it probably would’ve gotten me the second time. You saved me.” 

Shiro’s smile tweaked up a little. “Yeah, seven more times, and I might start to catch up with how many times you’ve saved me.” He frowned. “Okay, your bandages are in place. Try not to move too much.” 

Keith laughed and winced. Laughing was a bad idea. He should not do that. “Yeah, I don’t think moving will be a problem.” 

Shiro sat beside him and leaned against the wall. Keith looked out of the Black Lion’s eyes, which were dark, but not dark enough that he couldn’t see outside. It was still pouring rain, a steady beat he could only barely hear. 

The others were on their way, he knew, just like he knew Red was sitting just outside his field of vision. He’d be all right, just as soon as he could get into the healing pods. 

But sitting beside Shiro… even if he was hurt, there was nowhere Keith would rather be. And he was self-aware enough to admit he liked the moments like this, when it was just the two of them. Not that he didn’t care about the others—he did, more than he’d cared or let himself care about anyone else—but Shiro was important to him. Always had been, and always would be. 

“I’m glad you were there,” Keith said. 

“I’ll always be there for you,” Shiro said, so softly Keith almost missed it. 

Keith turned his head just slightly, just in time to Shiro look away, the slightest blush highlighting his cheeks. Shiro didn’t blush often, but there was something about it that warmed Keith’s heart every time he saw it. 

“Good to know we’ll always be there to save each other, then,” Keith whispered. 

The pain in his side got worse, and Keith hissed. 

Shiro took his hand. “Here, hold on to me. Squeeze if you need to.” 

“I don’t, it’s not that—” Another wave of pain hit him then, and Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand as hard as he could. “Holy _quiznak_ , that hurt.” 

Shiro gave him a soft smile. “You don’t have to pretend with me.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Keith said through gritted teeth. 

Shiro held up their hands, and wiggled the black fingers of his metal hand from where Keith gripped them. “If you can hurt this, I will be _really_ impressed.” 

Keith snorted and sagged against Shiro. It hurt a lot less when he didn’t have to hold himself up. “Thank you.” 

Shiro turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Of course.” 

Keith’s eyes flew open, and he felt Shiro stiffen beside him. It felt like they were suspended in a moment, where they both knew what had happened, and could either ignore it and continue on, or actually acknowledge it. 

Keith didn’t want to ignore it. 

He heard Shiro take a breath, like he was about to say something, and Keith couldn’t let him speak first. 

He tipped his head up. “You missed.” 

For one heart-stopping moment, he thought Shiro would turn him away. But then Shiro kissed him softly on the lips, so softly Keith wondered if he’d imagined it. 

“We’ll do that properly when you aren’t hurt,” Shiro said. 

For the first time since the creature had slashed at him, Keith didn’t feel the pain from his wounds at all. “I’m holding you to that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
